


All I Did Was Love Her

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan





	All I Did Was Love Her

Christian’s hands tighten around the bottle he’s holding and he wonders how much more it can take before it shatters – and he snorts at the metaphorical comparison to his tenuous hold on his temper… or is that his sanity? He’s pretty damn fucking sure he’s insane to be here, like this… watching her. His eyes slide, unbidden, to the other end of the bar. To Stevie. Her hair curling around her face, her shirt unbuttoned teasingly low and her hand resting lightly, high on a brunette girl’s thigh. She throws her head back and laughs, full and throatily, before leaning forward, her lips to the other girl’s ear. The brunette girl grins and slides off the bar stool, takes Stevie’s hand and leads her to the dance floor.

A touch to his shoulder makes Christian jump and he looks up as Jensen slides onto the stool next to him, sympathetic look on his face.

“I feel like a fuckin chick flick cliché,” Christian sighed before draining his bottle in one long swallow. “I’m in love with my gay best friend.”

“You don’t need to keep torturing yourself,” Jensen pointed out, signalling the bartender and ordering two shots with two chasers. “You don’t have to keep watching her, night after night, while she pulls chick after chick.”

Christian sighs and knocks his shot back. “I can’t just leave her.” he shakes his head self-deprecatingly. “She’s my best friend and I need to know she’s…” he shrugs one shoulder. “It’s a bar and… She’s my Stevie, Jen.”

“I know.” They’ve been over this, gone round in circles for years; Christian was completely and utterly head over heels in love with Stevie; his best friend, guitarist. But she was both oblivious and a lesbian.

Once again, his eyes found her on the dance floor; her body pressed flush against the brunette’s, hands curved around the swell of her buttocks, their lips locked together as they gyrated to the thrum of the bass. The brunette’s hands slide up to cup Stevie’s face, fingers releasing her hair from its tie, combing through the short, sweaty waves.

Christian forced himself to look away, turning his attention back to the bottle in his hands. He picked at the label and wondered if maybe Jensen was right and he should just… go, leave Stevie here with the current slut du jour but… what if something happened and she needed him? Not that Stevie couldn’t hold her own in a bar fight… A growl escaped him and he shoved his chair backwards, scraping his hair back into a ponytail. Yeah, Jensen was right, he should get out of here. Should get laid - It wasn’t as if there was a lack of willing bodies… His thought trailed off as Stevie’s eyes met his from across the room and she grinned at him, winking.

His stomach flipped, his heart in his mouth as he grinned back, waving. He let himself imagine, just momentarily, that she sought him out because she wanted him the way he wanted her… but then the brunette was pulling Stevie against her, kissing her and taking her by the hand once more, this time pulling her to the exit.

~El Fin~


End file.
